Unarmed and Lucky
by WetBizket
Summary: Henry is ready for a change in his life and decides to pull off a heist with a little help from his friend and the girl who he has "Special Feelings" for. Will his plan hold up or will it fall apart at the first bump in the road.
1. Henry Was A Renegade

Unarmed & Unlucky

… I'm gonna need you back in 21 minutes, and not a minute later!" My boss yelled as I made my way to the back of the store and left out the back exit into the alley behind the grocery store.

I shut the heavy metal door and noticed my friend Sushi, whose nickname which would be rather prejudice if he didn't have the words "Sushi King" Tattooed onto his knuckles. Sushi is quite the character, he came from Japan when he was 8 years and went to the same school as me; his English is pretty good but could use some adjustments. Being the typical Japanese student he idolized American culture and watched too many urban gangster movies and thought the way they talked was the coolest thing ever so tries acting and dressing like the characters in those movies, and somehow he is able to pull it off.

… "Damn, I think I reached the final straw. I'm gonna have to start turning tricks, I can't live my life being broke all the time! I said smacking my palms against the building

… "Yo, is that why we're hanging in this alley?" Sushi asked walking up to me from a crossed the alley.

I shook my head and giggled a little "No, I dont think I'm cut out to bang fat lonely chicks on a dirty matress in the back of an alley. BUT! I might know how to get ahold of some big money quicker than pizza being eaten at a fat camp!" I said taking off my bright blue apron and tossing it on the ground.

… "Cool, but let's talk about it while we get some grub, I'm starving like Marvin right now!" Sushi said yanking on my sleeve.

… "NO TIME!" I snipped

I stepped forward resting my foot on a turned over cardboard box "Say, whatever happened to your brother when he robbed that store?" I asked slickly.

… "That fool got 2 ta 4?" Sushi said in a confused tone. "Why are you asking about my bro Henry?"

I put my hand on my chin and raised my eyebrow "I've been thinking of a get rich quick plan!" I said standing up on the cardboard box.

Sushi stepped back and looked up at me "Wait, are you planning on holding up a ma'fuckin store or something crazy like that!?" Sushi exclaimed.

I jiggled my head "I've been thinking…"

… "Yo, I think all the time, I think about if an elevator smells different from a little persons perspective or if sense a tomato is a fruit, would ketchup be more like a smoothie. NOT ABOUT ROBBING A STORE DUDE!" Sushi barked out.

… "Just hear me out first, I got this thing planned out to a "T"! "I said as the box I was standing on squashed down under my shoes.

… "Ai'ght homie, I can trust whatever you got goin on, but I might have to throw in my two cents." Sushi said in his foreign accent while putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

I stepped forward "It's easy, every Friday night my boss stays late at work, he organizes and counts all the money the store made for the week and gets it ready for the armored car guys to come collect it the next morning, that way it'll be ready for when they come. Sooo" I said taking a breath then looked around.

… "All we do is sneak into the store while he's counting the money, take him down and-" I was cut off my Sushi.

… "YO I AINT KILLIN NOBODY "G"!"

I rolled my eyes "I didn't mean kill him, I just meant tying him up or something, then grabbing the money and taking off, there is only one security camera by the entrance of the store so we don't gotta worry about cameras watching our every move!" I said with a district look on my face.

… "But how are we gonna get it in the store when it's all locked up and shit?" Sushi asked.

I sat down on the smashed up box "That's the only problem I haven't worked on yet." I said looking up at sushi.

… "Eh, we could sneak in through the roof and come through the vents, Mission Impossible style dawg, that would be mad as hell!"

… "I don't think that would work, but maybe I can sneak into my boss's office and find the keys to the store… Then have them copied and sneak it back into his office."

Sushi attitude started to grow from curious to excited… "Anyway way we do it, we gotta be fuckin ninja's! A fly on the wall, no one can know about our master plan!" Sushi said shifting into a karate pose.

Just then a voice came from out of nowhere "I could leave the backdoor open before leave."

The voice startled us and we screamed like little girls as we froze and turned to the person!

It was Levy, the girl that works at the grocery store with me! She stood with her arms behind her back with a very innocent look on her face. Levy was always a nice little girl who was quite; I had a thing for her; I liked that she was innocent and cute with the little freckles on her face and pigtail she always puts her hair in.

… "How long have you been here?" I asked raising my voice

… "The whole time." She said cracking a smile.

Sushi raised his arm and pointed at her giving her the evil eye "No way man, she was spying on us!"

Levy shrugged "I was sitting over there and eating my lunch." She said nodding over to a set of steps behind some wooden racks.

… "She's lying, she was plotting down our master plan and was gonna use it for herself and kill us!"

Levy Grimaced at Sushi "What, I was eating lunch, here's my bag!" She said holding out a brown paper bag.

Sushi snatched the bag out of her hand and searched through it rapidly, "She aint lying, there's food in here." Sushi looked back into the bag "Yo, Can I have your Ding dong?" He asked looking up with a big grin on his face.

Levy walked up closer to us "I want in, I hate our boss and I hate this store, I never got a raise and I've worked here for 3 years!" she said taking back her lunch bag from Sushi.

… "I don't trust her, she can hide behind her looks, IM ON TO YOU!" sushi said while shoving the mini chocolate cake roll into his mouth.

Levy scanned the alley with her eyes "To tell the truth, for some reason I've always want to do something like this, my life is dull and boring. I probably would have just sat and said nothing but thinking about getting payback to the dumb over sensitive prick gets me kind of excited to see what's going to happen!" She said looking back and forth at me at sushi.

… "What do you think guys?" She asked while giving "puppy dogs eyes"

I scratched the front of my scalp, I couldn't say no, I liked the girl and fell for her looks "Yeah you're in, plus going in through the back door is a lot easier than coming through the roof." I said laughing at the idea of us coming down from the celling from ropes.

Sushi pointed at "So are we doin this for real?!" He asked with a big smile on his face.

… "Yeah." I replied.

Sushi ran up to me and gave me a hug "BAAAMMMM!" he yelled out jumping back from me, Levy just stood there and laughed at Sushi.

… "Ok, we'll meet at your house tonight at 10:00 and start planning!" I said grabbing my apron back from the ground and strapping in around my waste.

… "I can't wait dawg, were gonna become famous outlaws, they're gonna make a movie about us!" Sushi said skipping backwards down the alley "But first "I" gotta eat something, I'm dying!"


	2. Planning the Action

Chapter 2 "Planning Then Action"

After work I wrote down Sushi's house address and gave it to Levy and told her that I'd meet her there. I was almost excited to see what Levy was like out of work, I think I've only seen her once, and that was when she was picking up her paycheck. She is very mysterious, it's hard to read her thoughts and guess what she acts like, she's never talked about what she does on the weekends or most importantly, if she has a boyfriend.

I walked to Sushi's house, luckily I don't live to far from it, and as I walked up the front path I noticed someone walking down the street, I stopped and looked letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of the street, As the person walked down the side walk the faded streetlights lite up a faint silhouette of them, I recognized Levy's figure. I decided to meet her halfway and walked to her, the night air breezed a cool breath and there she was, Glowing under a streetlight Levy stood, she looked beautiful and flawless, she had a blue dress on that flowed with the waves of air, there was a notebook resting by her waist which stopped the bottom of the dress from flying up. She looked one with the night, like she belonged to be on this old rotten street, she seemed at peace.

… "Perfect timing!" I joyfully said looking up at the streetlights.

Levy looking down at her feet "Yeah." She said.

We stepped up to Sushi's porch and I knocked on the front screen door. I heard some shuffling around and the door swung open, Sushi's little brother Miro pressed his face up against the door and looked up at me then turned around and yelled out "MR. BOOGER'S HERE!"

I smirked "Yeah, its me." I said then looking over to see Levy snickering. "I don't know why but he calls me Mr. Booger." I said shaking my head around.

Sushi came walking up to the screen door unlocking it "BoogNastey! My boy whats up!" He said opening the door for us. "Sup" he said as Levy walked passed him.

Miro ran up to me with a plastic T-rex dinosaur toy and started ramming me in the leg with "Look at my new toy!" Miro said slowly pieceing each word together as he was still learning how to put syllables together. Sushi runs up and smacks the toy out of Miros hand "dude Lil B, Go chill out somewhere else, we got important stuff to do!" He said while picking back up to toy.

We went into Sushi's room and instantly got into the discussion.

… "So what's the plan Henry?" Sushi asked.

… "Alright, First Levy cracks the back door open making sure it's not noticeable for anyone to see that its open and shut it, Second we wait for Levy to meet us at the burger Tank parking lot a crossed the street and give us the word. We will have to wait 10 or 15 minutes to make sure Boss has taken out all the money all the money out.

I notice Levy writing notes in her notebook. She looks up "It should be around 11:10 when I get out of work, but shouldn't I change my clothes so he doesn't see its one of us that works here?" She says looking back and forth at me and Sushi.

… "Yep, were gonna bring a pair of clothes, that you can put on." I said sitting down on top of Sushi's desk.

Sushi jumped in "Dude, lets all wear some badass black suits with adidas and black glasses and shit!"

… "I don't think that's necessary, but we should probably wear something black." I said.

"I got a black suit!" Sushi said as he stood up and started looking through his closet.

… "Whatever." I said

Levy Jumped in "Ski masks?" She asked pointing her pen at me.

… I nodded "ski masks."

… "Next step once we get inside, enter bosses office and secure him so he cant get away or call the police.

Levy looks up again "Rope?" She asks waiting for me to make a decision.

I had to think a second " No, Duct tape, that way we can put it over his mouth and stuff."

Levy scribbles down Duct tape. Sushi pops out of the side of his closet "Bring rope, you dope!"

… "We don't need any rope!" I said folding my arms.

… "Rope always comes in handy, just in case we gotta go mission impossible style!" Sushi barks out.

… "Rope" I said in a dull tone.

Levy repeats me but doesn't write anything down.

… "Next we gather all the money; We need a good sized cardboard box with holes on the side so we can pick it up easier, then a garbage back to go inside the box." I said mainly to Levy because it seemed like she was writing down a supply list, plus Sushi was in his closet looking for his suit.

… "Box, and garbage bag." Levy sounded out as she wrote in her notebook.

… "Next we gotta hide the money; there is a state park about an hour away where were gonna bury the box, we go home and let things blow over." I said standing up

… "What if Boss gets smart and tries to fight back?" Levy asked looking back up from her notebook.

Just then Sushi's voice rang out from the closet "I got that covered, look under my bed, I got some firepower tucked away."

Me and Levy looked at each other then looked under Sushi's bed and seen to 2 pistols lying on the floor.

… "Don't I remember hearing you say you didn't want to kill no one?" Levy asked still looking under the bed.

… "Air won't kill anybody." Sushi said still tucked away in his closet.

I grabbed them and looked at them "Their just airsoft guns" I said holding them up.

Levy took the big desert eagle from my hand and looked down the sights "It looks like the real thing."

… "Yeah, the desert eagle is mine, and Henry you get the glock." Sushi said while clunking around in his closet still.

Levy's jaw drops "What do I use then?" She said in a stern voice.

… "Dude, I still don't think having with us is a good idea, but Henry thinks you're alright, so you're lucky you get to tag along with us G's!

Levy slaps her hands on the floor … "Wait a second, heres a though "G". How are you guys gonna get around town, let alone to the state park? Do any of you guys own a car?" She says looking down to the floor while blushing.

… "What'ch you sayin?" Sushi's voice cracks out from the closet.

Levy shrugs "We can use my brothers car!"

… "I think I'm startin to like this girl." Sushi says.

… "Anyway, what do you all think?" I said holding out my hands like it was a big finish to a magic show.

Just then Sushi steps out wearing a black suit and tie with a pair of black sun glasses "I think were about to rob a mutha fuckin store!"

Just then the radio turns on and loud music begins playing.

TO BE CONTINUED!NOLJASDNGLSDJFNSLDJFNLASDFNL 


	3. The Moment We've Been Waiting For

Chapter 3 "The Moment We've Been Waiting For"

After the meeting at Sushi's house we split up, we decided to split up the tasks on getting ready for the heist. Levy said she might have some masks lying around her house and I was gonna gather up the rest of the supply's tomorrow before we rob the store.

The next day me and Sushi went to Levy's house to pick up her brothers car. We caught her as she was getting ready to leave for work, Levy greeted us with a nod and lead the way to her room.

… "I thought we had some old ski masks but we didn't I'm sorry" She said scurrying around her room.

Then she went to her dresser "But I found 2 of these old wrestling masks." She said thinking that me and Sushi were gonna be mad at her.

But Sushi turned into a 6 year old and ran up to her and snatched a mask out of her hand "Aw! Those are awesome!" He said putting the mask on, it took him a while to match up the correct holes with his eyes.

… "But you could only find 2?" I said remembering the ordeal when we only had to guns to use.

Sushi started jumping around like he was in a wrestling ring then started to do a wrestling taunt.

Levy then gave a slick to me "Which means that ones for me and the other one is for you!" She said while grinning.

Sushi stops what he was doing and grows disappointed "Oh I see how it is! Just because only me and Henry get the use the guns means you get to keep the masks huh?!" Sushi barks out while fixing his mask.

Levy puts her hands on her hips and nods her head "Yep, but I did find a rag for you to put over your face."

Levy tosses Sushi a yellow bandana; he shrugs and takes the luchadore mask off. "Yeah, I guess that will work."

I noticed as we were about to leave, Levy seemed a bit tense and nervous, I wanted to make sure that she was really ready for something this serious.

I walked up behind Levy and grabbed her hand "Are you ok about this?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me, her cute face made me smile even during this serious matter. She looked at the ground and nodded "Yeah, I was just thinking about everything." She briefly said.

… "We'll don't worry, were doing this together and everything is going to be alright." I said reassuring her and even myself.

After that she gave me the keys to her brothers car "Are you sure your brother is alright with us taking his car?" I asked while looking for the right key.

… "He won't even know it left its spot in the driveway, he's out of town." Levy said as we walked outside.

I was expecting her brother's car to be a piece of crap rust bucket, but instead it was a brand new Quasar! Sushi ran up to his car and put his hand on the hood "Damn, this thing is a pimp mobile!" He said looking at himself in the reflection of the rims.

… "We'll see you at 11:15 then?" I asked giving a smile to Levy. She nodded giving me a smile back.

Sushi opened the door to the SUV "Come on, let's roll!" He yelled out as he jumped in the passenger seat.

… You better not wreck this thing" Levy said as we all got into the car.

We drove off, I dropped levy off at the grocery store and me and Sushi went out to buy the rest of the supplies for the heist, then we waited. At 11:00 we went to the parking lot a crossed the street from the store and waited for Levy. The streets were dark and empty as me and Sushi scanned them while we sat in the SUV. It was a little over 11:15 when we caught Levy comeing out of the store, I flipped on the lights for her to spot us.

She came walking up to the SUV with a stern face and looked into the passenger side window, me and Sushi silently waited for her to say something.

She looked at us "So are you ready?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Me and Sushi looked at each other and smirked "Yeahhhh." Sushi said as he handed Levy her clothes.

She went behind the car and changed into her outfit, part of me wanted to see if I could catch anything good, but my other part wanted to respectfully give her privacy. But of course sushi casually peeks out the back window and smirks "Yeah check that out." He whispers then taps my arm. I rolled my eyes then peeked behind me to catch a dark silhouette of her back and her bra strap going around her shoulders. Even though I only seen her back that made me imagine what the rest of her would look like nude.

She finished up and we got ready for the "job", I opened the back trunk and pulled out me and Levys masks and Sushi's bandana. "Damn, I wish I had a sweet ass mask, but all I get is this dumb bandana." He said as he tied it around his face.

… "Yeah, well at least you get a mask; I'm stuck without a gun!" Levy smugly said shaking her head at Sushi.

… "You probably can't even use a gun anyways!" Sushi replied back

Levy gave a frustrated look on her face "I bet you don't even know what I kind of gun that is!" She said.

I got annoyed at the argument they were having "The gun isn't even real!" I exclaimed.

… "Boss doesn't know that!" She hissed back.

Sushi tilted his head "Fine miss Rambo! How about I trade you, my gun for your mask!" Sushi said pointing the airsoft gun at Levy.

… "What does it matter who has a gun, its not like were actually using them!" I said putting on my mask.

Levy yanked the gun out of Sushi's hand then handed him her mask.

… "Jeez…Bitch" Sushi mumbled out.

Levy frowned then shot Sushi with a pellet that was inside the airsoft jump. It flicked off Sushi's hand which made Sushi jump up and down shaking his hand to relive the stinging pain.

That made the both of them start to bicker and argue. "Guys! I just want to let you know that whoever doesn't have the gun, has to help tie up the boss!" I said in the middle of Levy and Sushi's little argument.

Sushi stopped what he was doing and tossed back the mask to Levy "fuck that dawg! You can tie up the dude!" He yelled out.

Levy tossed the gun at Sushi; he fumbled to catch it "HEY DON'T DROP IT!" He yelled getting a grip back onto it.

… "Yeah! Now I'm gonna bust a cap at you!" Sushi said pointing the airsoft gun at levy's face.

Levy weaves her face around as Sushi aims the gun at her "If you shoot me with that I'll punch in the face so hard, you'll swallow your eyeballs!"

… "Are you guys done arguing?" I asked while keeping myself from laughing from how dumb those 2 sounded, Levy was a lot feistier than I expected her to be.

… "Yeah, let's do this." Levy said putting the mask over her face.

… "Are you cool sush?" I asked

Sushi nodded while putting on his sunglasses "You know it!" He said.

… "Well, what are we standing around for?" Levy said as she grabbed the cardboard box from the truck.

ammed the truck shut "Let's do this!"


	4. Lets Get It On!

Chapter 4 "Let's Get It On"

Henry and the crew waited outside across the street from the Grocery store hiding behind a fence waiting for the coast to be clear.

I noticed someone strange hanging around the store and tapped on Sushi's shoulder to get his attention "Hey look over there!"

Sushi whipped his head around and followed the destination where I was pointing my fingerat "Whow!" Sushi said while squinting his eyes to get a fix on what I was pointing at.

… "What's with the chick on the bike?" Sushi whispered while pointing at a Woman wearing all black sitting on an all-black Crotch Rocket motorcycle next to the grocery store.

Levy leans forward and squeezes in between me and Sushi shoving us aside "Yeah, she's just sitting there." She said curiously.

For about 10 minutes they watched the women on the all-black motorcycle, the strange women sat in the same spot watching the grocery store vigorously.

… "Who do you think she is?" I asked readjusting myself because my feet were getting sore from sitting in the same spot.

Sushi put his hand on his chin "Bitch must be muscle for the store!" He said still with his hand on his chin.

Levy rolled her eyes "We don't have security here; she must be waiting for someone."

As soon as Levy finished her sentence the women started up her motorcycle, she revved it then twisted the throttle and drove off down the road like a bat out of hell, we listened to the bike quickly roar down empty city street switching up gears buzzing echoes threw the street.

… "I guess who ever she was waiting for didn't show up." Levy said in a chuckle.

I stood up "Come on lets go."

We snuck through the parking lot of the grocery store to the back where we were going to sneak in, I crouched down next to the backdoor, it was barley cracked up, I looked back at Levy and nodded "good job." I whispered.

I listened into the store for a second before slowly opening the door and peeking in, all the lights were turned off and no one was in sight, I gave a signal and went inside, Levy and Sushi closely followed.

I pointed past a row of shelves "The boss's office is back there." I whispered.

We crouched and snuck towards the office going down a few isles and moving around some counters, we stopped a few rows away from the office, it was now insight, the door to the office was cracked open but no lights were on.

We snuck up a little closer then we stopped to go over our plans some more.

I put my finger up to my mouth giving a silent shush "Ok, we run in on him quick, I'm gonna grab him and so Levy can put the duct tape on him, first slap a piece over his mouth then if he struggles I'll will threaten him with the gun, then we will wrap him with the tape. Sushi, while me and Levy are working on Boss you block the door and make sure he has no way of running off on us ok?" I said pulling out my airsoft gun… "Sushi?" I asked realizing he wasn't saying anything.

I looked behind me to see Sushi with his bandana flipped up and him shoving a chocolate candy bar into his mouth, he freezes up like a deer in headlights and looks at me and levy "WHAT?" He whispers out.

I and Levy just stare at Sushi confused.

… "What! If we can steal money from here, taking one candy bar won't do anything!" He says taking the chocolate out of his mouth.

… "Are you always hungry?" Levy asked looking disgusted at him.

Sushi takes a big bite of the bar "Yeah, so what!"

I put my palm to my face wondering why sushi and Levy can never get along. "CAN WE DO THIS ALREADY?!" I agitatedly whispered out.

Sushi started licking the chocolate bar with his tongue while making moaning sounds, Levy jolted and slapped Sushi's hand knocking the bar to the floor, Sushi and Levy started slapping back and forth at each other.

.. "LEVY, GET THE DUCT TAPE READY" I said grinding my teeth together.

Just then as levy was stretching the duct tape out, music started playing loudly from the boss's office, it startled all of us making us fall backward from pure shock! The music was loudly playing from the office sending echoes through the store, I sat up putting my hand over my heart feeling it rapidly beat, I looked back at Sushi and Levy who were both just as shocked as I.

We sat and listened to the lyrics of the song "I've been trying to hold this feeling for so long, and if you feel like do baby, then come on! ….Let's get it on, Ooooooh baby!"

I looked back at Sushi and Levy with a wide grin over my face, Sushi and Levy's eyes were wide open, I could see they were about to start laughing.

… "Is that who I think it is singing?" Levy astonishly said.

… "Barry "the" motherfucking love machine White!" Sushi said sitting up.

Levy put her hand up to her mouth and started to snicker "Why's boss listening to this music" She said.

… "Wow." I blurted out. "Come on; let's get in closer I said.

We got up and snuck up to the door and listened in, we could hear the boss mumbling something, then we heard a women's voice start mumbling, Levy's face grew in shock "Oh my god!" She said under her breath.

Sushi stood up "Your boss is a pimp!" He said then whipping the door to the office wide open, to see our boss on his knees with a women standing next to him! Sushi let out a single laugh "HA!"

Boss looked over to see Sushi sanding in the door with me and Levy on our hands and knees looking at him and the women in the room. I snapped out of the trance and stood up pulling out my gun, Sushi followed "PUT YOUR PANTS UP, THEN YOU HANDS MUTHA-FUCKA!" Sushi yelled out over the music stepping into the room, Boss seen us in the masks with our guns pointing at him and yelped, the women stood there in shock.


	5. Kick Start

Chapter 5 "Kick start"

I looked around the office spotting the money neatly lined up along the counter at the end of the room and smiled, I was interrupted by Levy "Well, aren't you gonna grab him." Levy persisted.

I ran up to boss and grabbed his wrists then wrapping them tightly together with the duct tape then just for safety I wrapped another roll around his whole body sticking his hands down to his waist, I watched Levy do the same to the prostitute . I stood up and looked at Sushi who was standing in some sort of gangster pose spreading his legs apart and holding his tilted gun on its side. I ran up to the money and put it into the garbage bag and put it into the cardboard box.

… "Alright were done here." I pointed to sushi "grab him!" I said nodding to boss who looked back at me and whimpered. I handed Levy the box of money "hold the money and I'll grab thewhore I said then rolled my eyes.

As sushi grabbed ahold of Boss he began to panic and squirm around "Hey, you got the money what do you need us for? He pleaded to Sushi as he picked him up off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

… "Because we aint done with you yet playa!" Sushi said catching his balance.

I stopped in my tracks and tossed the roll of duct tape to Sushi "For cautionary measures put a piece over his pie hole." I said sticking a long piece over the prostitute's mouth which got stuck to her hair and made her yelp.

We left the building and ran for the SUV, Levy tossed the box in the front seat and opened the trunk, me and sushi dragged boss and the hooker across the street to the best of our limits having to point our guns at them to make them move faster, we both tossed them into the trunk at the same time squishing them together. "Son of a bitch!" Boss mumbled out through the duct tape over his mouth when the prostitute's heel caught him in the gut.

I jumped into the driver's seat and drove the car onto the road and headed for the highway! We were all excited that we pulled the heist off, Sushi couldn't resist and grabbed the box and looked over all the money "Eh, check out these stacks man! Were fuckin set dawg!" He picked up a stack of money and swung it around yelling "BAAAAMMMM!" Levy started to chuckle.

We overheard Boss and the hooker shuffling around, boss sat up and poked his head over the backseat and mumble out something in an angry tone; I looked in the rearview mirror to see his face steamed up and turning a dark red. I slammed on the breaks sending the SUV to an abrupt halt jolting Boss into the seat then sending him flailing back down onto the floor only for us to hear a comical thud and a grunt.

We all started to laugh; Levy rolled down her window and stuck her head out of it looking up to the night sky and the neon lights of the city. I stopped at a red light and we all sat back in our seats, just then Boss got back up again, I looked in the rearview mirror again, I noticed him swiping his face on the seat peeling the tape off his mouth, a side of the tape unhooked from his face and flapped open; Boss took a deep breath.

"Don't think you're getting away with this, I'm not stupid I who you dumbasses are!" He said in a calm tone, we all looked back at him.

…"You can take off the masks; I know that's you Henry!" He said looking me in the eyes.

I sighed and said nothing, Boss shifted his attention to Sushi "And he's that fat Chinese kid you're always hanging out with."

Sushi shifted his body around "What mother fucker! I'm Japanese….And I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

Boss rolled his eyes "And obviously that's Levy in the passenger seat." We looked over to see Levy slouched in the seat trying to hide.

Boss adjusted his position "So take off the masks and drive this car right to the police station, because you're busted!" Boss said sounding full of himself.

We all promptly took off our masks and sat still, I thought for a second then regained my positive thinking, I turned around picking up my airsoft gun from the center counsel and pointed it at Boss giving a big smirk.

… "Well you caught us red handed, we were just going to drop you off on the side of the road when were done with you… but since you and you big mouth thought it was a good idea to point us out; now were going to have to kill you!" I said with a sly look on my face.

Sushi jumped into the conversation "Yeah, now were gonna have to bury two things!"

Boss was hit with shock we heard the hooker yell but it was muffled by the duct tape over her mouth.

"WHAT!" Sushi yelled jerking forward in his seat flexing his muscles then grabbing his airsoft gun and pointing it at the boss making shooting motions with it.

I looked over to see Levy sitting up with a grin returning onto her face, just then a car came pulling up next to us, we all stopped what we were doing a looked over at the car, it was a tuned up street racer, there was a girl inside minding her own business listening to some rock music. Levy's eyes shot open and she took off her mask and nudged me, I quickly took off my mask and Sushi followed. Then Sushi turned over and looked at the car and grew excited because he watched a Fast and Furious movie and thought street racing was the coolest thing ever to hit the streets. Sushi hung out the window "Daaaaamn, that's one sweet as ride yo!" The girl looked over to see Sushi hanging halfway out of the window and grinned, "Thanks" she replied and laughed a little.

… "Your ride sounds nice, is it fast!?" He asked while looking over the car from front to back.

The girl looked up at the light then back at sushi "Wanna find out." She said pushing down on the gas pedal making the car rev its engine, I joined in and revved the engine, the girl nodded then looked up at the streetlight.

Just the Levy interrupted "HEY ITS THAT MOTORCYCLE LADY!" She said pointing to the parking lot next to us, we looked over to see the lady in the all black biker suit and helmet. Then as we were looking at the mysterious lady on the motorcycle the girl in the car next to us sped off "HEY MAN GO GO GO!" Sushi yelled tugging onto my shirt, I turned around to see the street racer driving away.

I slammed on the gas pedal making the SUV peel out and bolt down the street, surprisingly we caught up to the white street racer quickly. We followed the road and roared past countless streetlights, sushi was yelling out the window as we raced the car, the wind whipped in the car from the open windows, it felt good having a cool blast of air hit your face and a kick of adrenaline churning inside your stomach as we raced side by side down the narrow city streets. We sped around and corner making boss and the prostitute slide and slam into the wall of the truck.

The radio was blasting music and we were all yelling and cheering as the SUV riveted down the street following the street racer closely from behind, we turned off the main road and onto a one lane road going into the wilderness, the city quickly disappeared behind us, I moved into the oncoming traffic lane and pulled up next to the girl, she looked over at us and gave a little salute, then shifted some gears and pulled a lever in her car making it zip off down the long country road leaving us behind. I took my foot off the gas and slowed down, we heard boss in the back "Your trying to kill us all!" He yelled which made us start to laugh again!.


End file.
